With the advancement of wired/wireless networks and with the development of mobile terminals, such as PDAs and smart phones, it becomes possible to, while moving, connect to a network and use various types of information and services. In particular, as travelling and leisure lives become more prevalent, a demand for regional information, including route guidance, is rapidly increasing.
Regional information currently served via a mobile terminal is generally configured such that regional information requested by a user is displayed to allow its location to be indicated on an actual map screen and, in order to obtain more detailed information, the user selects the regional information indicated on a map and then receives and uses the detailed regional information.
However, in a map environment in which roads, buildings and facilities are complicatedly mixed, like that of a city, a plurality of pieces of regional information are provided at the same time, and thus difficulties arise in that users are confused about the use of the regional information and must select desired information, which is prominent, particularly in the case of a mobile terminal.
That is, since a mobile terminal has a narrow screen and relatively low-speed hardware because of its intrinsic characteristic that it should be suitable for mobility and is used in a relatively low-speed network environment, there occurs difficulty obtaining desired regional information when regional information is provided in a relative inefficient manner, as described above.